And Again the Snow Fell
by I am One with the Wind and Sky
Summary: After getting her head cut off by Prince Hans, Elsa thought that she was finally free from her curse. Instead of death, she finds herself very much alive in the country of Fiore, still filled with uncontrollable power and a mind full of fear. But when she meets a man who can help her learn to control her untamable powers, will she learn the key to control or will she hurt him too?
1. Chapter One: The Awakening

Chapter One: The Awakening

"Hey!" A male's voice that she could not recognize flooded through her cloudy ears, slurred, crushing the almost eternal sleep Elsa had been in and ruined the good dreams that had finally come after all the years of fear and sleepless nights.

"Natsu, shut up!" A female, or more like a whining little girl, shouted. Elsa wanted to curse whoever these people were. They were too loud and their bickering caused her mental pain.

"But I want to know-"

"SHH!"

"Who's being loud now!?"

The voices went back and forth. One male, one female, their words slightly blurred by the pounding that racked through Elsa's head. They made her head hurt even more than it did already. Elsa tried to open her mouth to ask them to be quiet while she slept (nicely of course, she was the queen, ex-queen, of Arendelle), but her mind wandered to another subject, very important one in fact.

Where was she? All she could remember was Hans standing over her with his sword drawn; bringing his sword down to clear her neck of her head, feeling the cold kiss of the metal on her skin was colder than ice ever was. Was she dead now?

And Anna…

A tear froze at the edge of her eye, spreading like a small snowflake before flaking away when a small breeze brushed her face.

Was Anna truly dead, frozen by Elsa's own magic when Elsa hit her heart with ice? Was she really gone? Did Hans speak the truth before he killed her? The breeze in her mysterious place picked up slightly, ruffling her hair.

Was Elsa finally dead, at peace from her own magic, killed by the sword of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles? Was she finally free from everything?

Elsa wanted to ask the mysterious voices about her sister, but her throat was so dry and clammy that no sound came out. Only strange mouth movements while she struggled to open her eyes.

"Look! She's trying to say something!" the male commented.

"We know! Shut up Natsu!" the high and slightly obnoxious girl voiced again.

"Both of you! Quiet!" A woman's voice, deep with power but smooth like Trellian (1) silk, told the others.

"S...s...sorry Erza."

A tremor overtook her body, and Elsa, the Ex-Queen of Arendelle, felt herself go back into a deep sleep, only this time it was filled with nightmares of blizzards and Anna.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

When Elsa woke up, she had no clue where she was.

She opened her eyes to a stone ceiling, her whole body feeling wet and damp, as if Anna had pushed her into the fjord again when they were playing outside.

Wait. Where was Anna?

Elsa sat up quickly, before laying back down at the same speed.

Dear Arendelle, her head hurt.

"Hey! She's awake!" Elsa knew that voice.

She was NOT expecting that the voice belonged to a pink-haired man.

He seemed to ignore her surprised stare as he got into her face, his bright pink hair sticking up at odd angles that seemed to defy gravity. He wore a vest that showed his entire chest (that made Elsa blush despite the situation), and pair of baggy white pants. His scarf looked almost like the scales of the imported Fire Lizards (2) that roamed the gardens of the palace, and a symbol lay on his shoulder in bright red.

He backed up when he saw Elsa's eyes open, giving her enough room to sit up slowly and glance at the surrounding area for a second.

She was in a large cave, the floor in water that lapped at the edge of her once-beautiful-now-ripped blue ice dress. A large, black shape lay behind her, sprawled on the ground. Elsa couldn't tell what it was, but it was covered in a thick, tough, black skin that Elsa had never seen before in her studies (3).

But Elsa was not scared of not the large body.

A giant shard of blue-white ice stood, slowly melting into small streams of water that trickled down the side. Elsa could her magic lacing like spider webs through the veins of the ice, keeping it alive. It shimmered blue, power seeping through the cracks in the surface. But she felt another presence in it, another soul inside. Was someone else in there with her?

"How did you get in the ice?" Elsa's attention snapped back to the man with the strange pink hair, who was inching closer to her. She looked at him, her eyes widening as she stiffened like an ice sculpture.

"Do I need to ask you again, lady? . . .Ice?" he punctuated every word. "And why are you wearing a dress?" Elsa froze. Did she lose control? Did she let it all go again? What had happened after Hans came at her? Elsa was so confused. Where was she?

Her breath hitched slightly as the question's filtered through her mind like Anna on a sugar high, a mile a minute. She was so scared of herself, of the power that flowed through her veins.

"Natsu! Calm down. She's obviously traumatized." The powerful voice that Elsa could remember hearing when she first woke up came from behind her.

Elsa turned around to see even more people than she would like around in her current state.

One was a blond female, wearing an outfit that would have definitely been deemed inappropriate in Ardenelle, with a blue and white vest-like shirt that covered her…large assets. A short skirt covered part of her legs (shorter than any Elsa had ever seen). A whip and a set of keys that seemed to glow lay in her hands. Her large eyes reminded Elsa of Anna. A pang ran through her heart. On her hand lay a symbol of pink flames, just like the pink-haired man, now named Natsu (what a strange name) had on his shoulder.

The second was a woman who literally radiated with pure power. Her gray chest plate shone, a golden, sideways cross lay across her chest, overlapping a strange red symbol that resembled fire, just like the other girl. A blue skirt and crystal earrings completed the outfit; along with a pair of long black boots.

She had dark red hair like blood, and brown eyes like the hot chocolate that the cooks used to give Anna and Elsa after they had finished playing in Elsa's snow.

The last person was a male. A male with dark black hair like the nights of Arendelle and dark blue eyes that bore into her, questioning her motives of even breathing.

But he wore no shirt. Elsa's face colored slightly. Why did he not have a shirt on? His chest was bare of any clothes, revealing the same strange mark that the red-haired woman carried on her breastplate, the blond on her hand, and Natsu on his shoulder. Why did they all share that mark? Were they a gang? She didn't have anything but ice to offer them…

"Hello. I am Erza Scarlet. May I ask your name?"

Elsa ignored her question, "Where… where am I? If you do not mind me asking…" her smooth, regal voice filled the air, her breath coming out in icy puffs. Erza's smile was comforting to Elsa, yet discerning, making her question the blood-haired woman's motives.

"You're on Galuna Island. Can I ask how you got into the ice?"

"What is Galuna Island? Is that in the Southern Isles? In…in the ice? What do you mean?" Elsa turned around to the remains of a glacier behind her. Elsa could see her magic winding through the veins of the ice, keeping it from freezing, along with the other's magic. But how did she get in the ice? Did she lose control again? Did she hurt someone again?

Elsa's mind swam with all the questions she had no answers to.

"How…how did that ice get there? I didn't… no…I can't…remember…anything…" Elsa's mind began to race at the thought of hurting someone… again.

Memories of Anna flashed before her eyes. Those eyes staring into her soul, trying to convince Elsa that she wasn't a monster, that she wasn't evil. A light leaving those same beautiful eyes as the blizzard Elsa's emotions had created froze her to death, the magic in her heart spreading to encase her limbs and her head.

WHY? WHY? WHY?

The air grew colder as Elsa lost control of her emotions; ice covering the edges of her fingers as her face grew more distressed. A single, frozen tear trickled down her face, turning to frost and sticking to her face. She brushed it off quickly.

NO! Elsa shouted in her own mind, her eyes searching for an escape route before her powers released themselves.

Eyeing the cavern's opening, Elsa felt her pulse speed up slightly. Erza's gaze followed hers. Sensing that Elsa was going to run, she reached out to grab Elsa's arm, but Elsa pulled back, her fear of hurting someone again grabbing hold of her powers.

No one should be near her. She was dangerous!

And so Elsa ran away again.

And she ran.

And she ran.

She had to get away. She was too dangerous to be around. She was a monster, a witch. No one deserved to be hurt by her magic, not even her worst of enemies deserved to die by Elsa's magic. The pain and the cold the raged in storms in her own mind and heart needn't be passed to others.

She didn't deserve to be around people. She was a monster who hurt her little sister, who caused everyone around her pain all because she was cursed with this magic. The monster that cursed her own kingdom with an eternal winter that raged because she couldn't hide her emotions.

Conceal, don't feel.

Elsa could hear the strange people calling her, chasing her down like an owner chasing after a dog that had escaped from its leash.

Probably to burn me for being a witch, she cried out inside, like the others! Wanting to end me and watch me go up in flames!

The ice on her fingertips grew longer, her dress that had ripped in the ice was patching itself up as she tried to escape, shimmering again like it had back when she was in solitude. Where she was far away from people that she could hurt, in her nice ice castle that protected everyone from her, and her from everyone.

Conceal, don't feel.

She needed to leave now before she could hurt anyone else. All she needed was to get off of this so-called island.

At that moment, Elsa realized that she could never truly be free from her curse, and neither could those around her.

And again the snow fell around Elsa.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN

Trellian silk- named after the country of which it was created in, Trellia.

Fire Lizard- Lizards with thick white scales repellent to fire. Native to the Southern Isles.

While in solitude, Elsa had taken to studying the native animals of Arendelle and its surrounding countries.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLIN

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter Two: The Meeting

Chapter Two: The Meeting

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBRE

When Elsa stopped running, all she could see around her was trees.

Trees, tress, and more trees. Nothing but trees.

Stopping, she turned around, watching and listening for the group who had been chasing her. When she heard nothing, she uncurled her fingers, small spots of blood marking her porcelain white skin where she dug her fingers into her hand. Frost poured from her fingertips and through her skin, spilling onto the ground. Around her feet, the design of a snowflake appeared before exploding into a burst of snow. A drop of blood fell to the ground.

The trees around Elsa were covered in frost and ice, the bark cracking. Frozen leaves fell from the trees, covered in frost and snow that rained down on the island during Elsa's emotional outburst. Tendrils of ice wove away from Elsa's feet glowed an angry red like the walls of her castle after Anna's visit. All the anger and fear that Elsa had been gathering for however long she had been in that ice was released, all the emotions she was trying to hide.

Tears ran down her face as she fell to the ground. Why couldn't she control it? What was she missing? Why was she cursed with this horrible power that hurt everyone?

Elsa sobbed as the storm grew harder, snow falling onto her as they melded into her dress, only adding to its beauty and extravagance. It seemed like Elsa was there forever, just crying for her sister, for her country, and for herself. Eventually, the snow slowed down, coming to stop.

"Hey!"

Elsa's head snapped up. Was she hallucinating or did she just here a voice?

"Who are you?" Elsa looked to the left before her eyes widened.

A man, a very handsome man Elsa had to admit, stood leaned against a tree. His hair was a bright white that rivaled her own, and dark black eyes that made Elsa blush when they grazed her over. He had no shirt on (of course), scuff marks and bruises covered his very toned chest. His pants hung loosely on his waist as he wrapped bandages around a scrap on his arm. He kept his eyes on her as he regarded her.

"Are you one of those Fairy Tail brats? You don't look like a native…" his voice was smooth and cold, like ice. It made Elsa shiver, why though she didn't know.

She hesitated to answer, "May I ask what Fairy Tail is?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding? Well, you're definitely not one of them if you don't know what THEM is." He stretched his hand out, "My name's Lyon. Can I ask yours?"

She ignored his hand, instead nodding at him in recognition, "I am Elsa."

Lyon pulled his hand back, "And where are you from Elsa?"

She looked down at the snow covered ground, no more tears were able to come from her eyes for her country anymore, "I…I don't know. The weird people found me in the ice ."

His gaze grew cold, "The 'weird' people?" she nodded.

"Yes. They were very loud and VERY obnoxious. And they bickered a lot. And might I ask why you all are shirtless?"

The question was not very queen-like, but she was generally curious as to the clothing choices of the men on this island.

Lyon looked down, "Damn it!" He glanced around, as if he was looking for something before wincing and shifting back to his original position. His face was slightly pink, coloring his alabaster skin, "Sorry. I, um, have a problem with that."

"Oh. Strange problem to have." she trailed off. Not that hers was any better. She had uncontrollable power over ice and was stranded on island she didn't know.

"Yeah. Did you say the weird people found you in the ice?"

Elsa realized how stupid she must have sounded, so she tried to explain herself quickly, "Yes. Apparently I was in the ice with the strange large black object. But I have no idea how I got here or in the ice."

Lyon's gaze reeked of suspicion, "You're sure? You have no idea how you got into the ice?"

Elsa was tired, tired of all the questions and all the emotions that she hadn't felt in years. She started to cry again. Why could she not mourn her sister in piece?

"-What? Wait, are you crying?" A drip of sweat traced his temple as he waved his hands around, "Don't-don't cry. Please! Please don't cry!"

"I'm not crying." _Queens do not cry, _Elsa whispered into her own mind._ Conceal don't feel._

"Could you please tell me how to get off this island? I need to go home."

"And where will you go? If it's true and you came from the ice, where will you go? Your family is most likely dead, and your home destroyed."

Okay. He had a point. She had no idea how to get back to Arendelle, and even if she did, there was nothing left for her there. No Anna for her to protect, and no country to rule. She had nothing.

Elsa the Snow Queen _was_ nothing.

"You're right. I have no one left." She rubbed her arm and looked at the ground. Her pensive staring was interrupted by the groans of pain from her male companion, who dug his shoulder harder into the tree.

"Oh! Gosh, are you alright? You look like you were in a fight or something!" Her eyes trailed over his body, focusing on the bruises and the scraped that littered his chest and arms.

"I'm…I'm fine. No need to worry." He moaned again and pulled his hand away from his side. His fingers were covered in bright red blood, making Elsa cringe. She had never taken well to the sight of blood. As a queen-to-be, she was never hurt long enough to shed much blood if she got a scrape.

"OH MY GOD!" Elsa began to fret and panic, "Is there somewhere I can bring you for healing? A clinic?"

"There's a village not too far from here. I'll be okay. This is nothing to some other things I've faced." Lyon attempted to stand up and hobble towards the east, but he didn't get very far. Elsa caught him before he hit the ground, almost crushed under the man's weight due to her small stature. Against her own judgment, she swung his arm around her shoulders and shifted his weight onto herself.

She helped him limp through the trees and into a small town. Elsa's eyes widened (they did that a lot lately) when she saw the strange people who walked through the streets. They all had different colored skins, talons for feet, and wings like giant bats.

Elsa's eyes met Lyon's, "Uh_"

"They're demons."

She was slightly hesitant to answer, "Okay."

This place just kept getting stranger and stranger.

Elsa continued leading the wounded Lyon, using his directions to guide them, until she heard, "LYONNNNNNNNN!" Both of the white-haired youths turned in the direction of the voice.

A group of three was running towards them. A girl with darker pink hair (these people had such strange hair colors. Were these colors natural or were they dyed?) that was tied up in large pigtails on the side of her head. Her black dress crossed up her front and over a light pink shirt. The fringed lace on her shirt and skirt was white, complementing her blue earrings.

A man who resembled a cat ran next to her with, again, no shirt on. Two cat ears stuck out of the top of his head, the same color as his skin tone. His nose came to a point, and the bottom half of his face was slightly orange in color. A dark tattoo lay on his right arm.

The last was a man with bright blue hair that spiked up like blue flames. His green jacket was darker green at the top and light green towards the bottom, a silver zipper flashing in the moonlight. His black pants billowed out slightly, as the bottom of his coat whipped back and forth.

The strange group of people stopped before the duo, panting hard.

"Lyon, are you okay? We saw Natsu-" The man with bright blue hair stopped when he noticed Elsa standing as a support for Lyon, "Who's this Lyon?"

"Elsa, this is Yuka," the blue haired man, "Sherry," the pink-haired woman, "and Toby." The cat-man.

"I am Elsa. It is nice to meet you all." She bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you Elsa. Are you a native of Galuna Island." Elsa looked down.

"No. I was found by the four loud people in the ice." Everyone shared a look of confusion.

"Well, let's not worry about that now." Elsa stalled the questioning glances, "We have to heal Lyon. He's hurt his side."

"My LYONNNNNN! You're hurt!" Sherry began to cry and feel to her knees in tears, "How could I let this happen to you!? My love should have saved you! Because love is the most important thing of all!" Elsa sweat-dropped.

"I agree. But could you please help me find a bed for Lyon to lay on while we help him?"

"We'll take him back to the base, which is not too far from here. I'll help carry him. But we need to stop the bleeding."

"I…got…it." Lyon pressed his hand to the wound.

Frost flowed out of his hand, curling in smoky tentacles. When he moved his fingers, a thick layer of ice covered the wound, keeping the blood from pouring out. Elsa stopped moving, her eyes burning from not blinking as she kept staring at the ice and frost Lyon had created.

She passed out in surprise.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBRE

Hey. I am back.

Just to let you know, I'm not that fastest updater. I'm a bit of a perfectionist with not a lot of free time on their hands, so it takes a bit of time for me to update GOOD chapters. I can give you crap or I can give you something remotely good.

Bye.


	3. Chapter Three: The Revelation

Chapter Three: The Revelation.

I do not and will not ever own Fairy Tail or Frozen. That is a fact of life I will have to deal with. Not one that I like, but still true.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR**

"Elsa! Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa turned to see her sister standing, in all her summer glory. Her face was decorated with a beautiful smile, like always.

"Come on Elsa! Let's go outside and build a snowman! We can build Olaf again, like when we were kids!" Anna took her sister's hands and began to pull her out the door and into the cold.

Their breath became fog as they played together, prancing and laughing in the snow. Elsa felt at home, at peace with herself, like she wasn't a monster. Like the world had accepted her as herself. She could be safe here, with her sister, her Anna, without a care in the world.

"Elsa! Let's go over there! Let's go play some more!" Anna stretched her hand out to Elsa.

"Okay Anna!" Elsa reached towards her sister, sticking her hand out. But the magic in her blood was too strong, and from the edges of Elsa's fingers shot a small wisp of blue ice, and it landed straight in Anna's heart. The young girl's hair turned white.

"El…sa" she croaked out before her body turned to ice and crumbled to dust.

"ANNA! NO!"

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR**

For the second time that day Elsa, Ex-Queen of Arendelle, woke up in an unknown location.

This time, she hoped, was her waking up from a bad dream full of strange, very loud people. She would wake up, in her ice castle, far away from civilization. Alone in her beautiful ice castle on the North Mountain with no one around her to hurt.

She hoped that she hadn't really struck Anna with her magic, turning her to ice. Like she hadn't hurt her sister.

But she was not so lucky, waking up in another unknown place, her sister still dead because of her magic.

Elsa tried to sort through her cloudy memories from the past day. She had woken up in the water, surrounded by the pink haired man, the blonde, the shirtless man, and the scary woman. She had caused another snow storm, and met a man with hair so white it rivaled hers. Then he used...ice powers? Then she fainted.

She sat up. Was there really someone else who shared her curse? Why did he seem so calm about using them in public, if he did have ice powers at all? Elsa may have just been hallucinating or something. Maybe being in the ice for who know how long had messed with her mind. There was no why someone else had the same powers as her. It just wasn't possible.

"Oh! You're awake." Elsa's eyes focused on the pink haired girl, Sherry, who had entered the room carrying a tray of food. Her dress had a pink apron with hearts covering the black skirt. She smiled at Elsa, "I'll tell Lyon you're up. Stay right here."

Sherry walked over to the bed, set the meal on the night stand, and left the room again, leaving Elsa alone once more. Elsa took the opportunity to take in her new surroundings.

She was in a small room: only and single bed, night stand, and small fireplace. A colorful woven rug decorated the floor, streaking stripes of bright reds and greens, and a stack of reed baskets in the corner of the room. A window to Elsa's left showed a curtain of thick trees, most likely the same forest they had come from while trying to get Lyon help for his wound.

"Elsa." Speak of the devil and he shall appear..

The snow queen turned to the doorway. The white-haired man stood, watching her movements closely as if she was going to faint again unexpectedly. Elsa brushed invisible dust off her skirt before standing up. She nodded towards Lyon.

"Hello. How is your wound?"

Lyon's shirt was still nonexistent (not that she was expecting him to be wearing one. All the males she had seen in this strange world so far was shirtless besides the bright blue haired man with the bushy eyebrow), replaced by a binding of bandages that covered his wound. Loose pants clung to his hips, showing off his defined hip bones and torso. His hair was a messy as before, shadowing over his eyes. Elsa blushed under his gaze.

"My wound is fine. I'm more worried about you. Are you sick? You fainted out of nowhere." Elsa shook her head.

"I am fine. Just…shocked."

"Shocked about what?" he asked coldly.

"How? How did you do that magic? And in public as well? Aren't you afraid of the consequences?" she whispered to Lyon. His face grew confused, eyebrows raised and head cocked to the left.

"What do you mean?"

"That…magic. How did you do it? Shouldn't you be worried about people seeing you? You could get in trouble!"

"Ummm…are you sure you're okay? Do you get hit your head when you fainted?" he went to put his hand on her forehead, but she swatted it away.

"The magic! Are you stupid? Why don't you hide it from anyone? Aren't you scared?"

"Scared of what? Magic's good. People like magic. Should I get the shaman to take a look at your head again?" he moved to exit the room, but Elsa grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean people like magic?"

"People use magic every day. It's part of the way of life in Fiore. Where exactly do you come from?"

Elsa didn't know anything about a place called Fiore, "I thought this was Galuna Island."

"Fiore is the country we're in. Were you raised on another planet or something? Everyone knows the Fiore is the wizards' country. Ten percent of the population of Fiore has the ability to use magic. Those that are usually use their power to help the population."

Elsa froze. People like magic? They embrace it here? Elsa felt a rush within her blood. Ice covered the edges of her fingers, wishing to be free.

He must be joking with her. She took a deep breath to calm the excitement within herself.

"You must be lying. Magic hurts people." she curled her fingers back into her palm and sat back on the bed. Anna…

"Only if it's used that way." Lyon noticed her torn expression, "Not all magic is evil. I don't even know where you got that idea, but it certainly is a wrong one." He stood up.

_But magic..hurts people you love… _Was all that her parents had taught her wrong?

"_**Elsa, you must never show your magic to anyone. It will only hurt them, like it did Anna. If you don't learn to control it, you must conceal it. Conceal, don't feel. Can you remember that for mommy and daddy, Elsa?"**_

"_**Conceal, don't feel. I can remember that Daddy."**_

"How…how do magicians use your magic to help people? If what you say about magic is true." she asked quietly, her eyes focused on her lap.

Lyon turned back around, "We help solve their problems; fight monsters, rescue mission, even help other guilds with problems."

"Oh."

"Do you have magic Elsa?"

That was the million dollar question, right?

What should she say? Yes? No?

The answer flew out of her mom before she could stop it.

"Yes."

"What kind?"

She was silent.

"I don't know where you come from, but you need to stop thinking that all magic is evil. See?"

Lyon put his curled up fist and pushed it into his palm, eyes squinting slight. A stream of frost escaped the gaps between his fingers, spreading around his palm before swirling downwards towards the floor. He uncurled his fingers.

A mini sculpture of Elsa stood in the palm of his hand, her regal form sitting in a simple chair. Every detail stood out. The folds of her dress, the individual sections of her white braid. Tiny snowflakes dusted her clear, glass-like face. The figurine looked so fragile, like even breathing on it wrong would shatter it. Elsa felt like she was back in her ice castle when she looked at the details carved into the ice. The flowers that she carved into the walls of her ice castle.

Elsa's hands shook, her fingers curling around the ice so tight if it hadn't been created by magic, the figurine surely would have cracked under the pressure.

"Hey," she looked up at him. He stood by the nightstand, holding the tray of food Sherry had set on the table, "You should eat. You'll need your strength." Elsa put the ice sculpture on the bed before taking the tray from his hands, setting it on her lap.

"Thank you."

Lyon gave her one last look over before he went to leave the room.

"Lyon?" Lyon gazed back. It was the first time she had called him his name, "I have ice magic. Like…like you." His eyebrow went up.

Lyon saw the fear when she held his eyes, "Will you…will you help me control it?"

He contemplated for a moment, "We'll see. After all, we wouldn't want you to cause another snow storm like yesterday now would we?"

Elsa blushed.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR**

"How is she?"

"The ex-queen? Emotionally unstable. Easily malleable as of now"

"Good. Good. Don't let her out of our sights. We will need her power to further our plans. If she is lost, all our dreams will be lost."

"Yes, sir."

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR**

Hello my fellow Fairy Tail and Frozen lovers.

This chapter did not turn out how I wanted it to, but I am content with it for the time being.

Sorry it took so long. Midterms at my school are in a week so everyone is in frenzy mode (my school takes tests very seriously). It took me a while to get this chapter written and proofread (I do my own proofreads and stuff. A beta would be nice, but I have no idea how to acquire one), so sorry for a bit of a late update. I apologize.

Ideas are strongly appreciated, as well as reviews and favorites. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me new ideas. A couple people suggested (or at least commented on) maybe a Zeref/Elsa pairing for my next fanfic (which may be a while away), so I will be looking into story plotlines for that.

I'm also thinking of a story where Elsa joins Crime Sorcière, but it's still only a small plot bunny in the back of my mind.

I must now leave. Sleep is calling me. Hopefully I'll dream of story ideas.


	4. Chapter Four: The Question

Chapter Four: The Question

I do not and will not ever own Fairy Tail or Frozen. That is a fact of life I will have to deal with. Not one that I like, but still true.

I do however own this plotline and any characters I create.

* * *

The group of five (Yuka, Toby, Sherry, Lyon, and Elsa) wasted no time trying to find a boat that could bring them back to the mainland.

After bidding a goodbye to the demon inhabitants of the island, the group started the journey back on a medium sized fishing boat.

Elsa was not very happy that boats were the only way back to the mainland of Fiore. She remand in the small cabin of the boat for the majority of the ride, waiting for the motion of the waves to stop and for her to be safe on dry land again.

"Elsa?" Sherry had asked her once when she walked in the cabin halfway through the journey, "Are you okay? Did you want to come out on the deck with everyone else?"

"No…no I am fine here, thank you. No need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Okay. If you're sure." She seemed hesitant to leave, but she left the room to join her loud friends anyways.

Elsa sighed and peered out of the window, watching the waves and recalling unwanted memories that bubbled to the surface. A piece of white hair feel across her face.

She closed her eyes and let out a struggled breath.

"_Elsa, we will only be gone for two weeks." Her father told her as he came down the steeps with her mother on his arm, both looking as regal and graceful as always._

"_Do you have to go?" Elsa asked nervously while she curtsied, as all future queens-to-be did._

"_You'll be fine, Elsa. I trust you to run the kingdom while we are away."_

"_Yes Father. I will do my best." She curtsied before taking her leave. Opening the door to the Eastern Corridor, Elsa heard her father sigh once more before the door slammed shut._

_That would be the last time Elsa ever saw her parents. And she didn't even say goodbye or 'I love you'._

_She got the news three days later._

_That very same day, her parents' portrait in the gallery was covered in black silk._

So, from that day forward, Elsa became afraid of being out on the open water. Being that this ship was somewhat tinier than what she was used to (the royal family always traveled in large swift vassals made to carry gifts and treasure for the family they were visiting as well as make the family as comfortable as possible), she was also more unsure about how much this boat could take if a storm or large wave was to crash upon them

Would they die right away from the water in their lungs or would they slowly drift at sea until some wild carnivore ate them alive?

Elsa didn't know this, but she was as pessimistic as he was beautiful (which means she was very pessimistic).

After about three hours at sea (it had felt longer), the boat finally stopped at the Hargeon Docks, a fishing town by the looks of it. There were many similar towns in Arendelle, as Elsa recalled, due to the specific location of the country near the sea and around the fjord.

As soon as they boat was anchored into the sand, Elsa jumped out and took a deep breath. The feeling of the solid ground under her feet made her calm again, allowing her to find her confidence and breath slowly returning to her lungs and mind.

Elsa brushed an invisible speck of dust off of her blue skirt. She turned to her four companions, who were making their way off of the boat.

"Thank you for helping me get off the island. I would repay you, but I am afraid I have none of this country's currency at my disposal. I assure once I have enough I will-"

"Do not worry about it." Lyon cut her off as he finished shaking the hand of the kind fisherman who had brought them back to the mainland, "You do not have to repay us."

"Well, thank you anyways. It was nice to meet you all, but I must be going." Elsa bowed down into a curtsy, bending elegantly at her knees while guiding her skirt into position, "May all of those you love prosper and thrive." The classic Arendelle royal goodbye.

Elsa turned to leave, but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm.

"Hey." Elsa turned around to see Lyon gazing at her with softer eyes than usual, "We could use you, and since you don't know the country or the customs, we could teach you about Fiore." He smirked arrogantly, "Plus, you need to learn how to control those powers of yours don't you?"

Elsa blushed again, "I wish you would not bring that up."

He chuckled slightly before growing serious, "But you still need to learn how to control them."

She shook her head, "I do not think that I truly can control my power. I have tried for many years to control them, but it never works."

"Maybe because you didn't learn right? Who was your teacher?"

"I never had a teacher. No one else used magic where I grew up." An image of Anna flashed before her. Elsa shook her head slightly, trying to clear the offending image from her mind.

"No wonder you have no control."

"And besides, how much use would I be?"

"PLEASE COME WITH US!" Elsa almost fell over from the sudden weight on her body, "I would love to have another girl around! We could do each other's hair, do each other's nail, talk about boys…" Sherry's eyes turned to small pink hearts that shined like Irian lights(1). Her hands clasped as she pressed them into her chest right over her heart.

Elsa backed up slightly.

"Besides, you must know how to do something, right?" Yuka jumped into the conversation.

"Wait…" Elsa looked towards Toby, whose eyes went wide with realization, "Can you… sew?"

Sew?

Lyon, Yuka, and Sherry all stopped moving, slowly turning their heads towards Elsa, who was unnerved by the intense stares she was receiving.

"Yes. I can sew. Why?" Elsa had always sewed her own dresses when they tore, afraid of accidently touching maids or seamstresses and freezing them to death.

Elsa's eyes widened when they all dropped onto their knees, facing her as they bent down towards the ground. They looked as if they were praying to her. She gazed down at them.

"Please. Please bless us with your company and skills. Please. Please. Please." They continued mumbling.

"Why is sewing so special? It is quite a common task…" Elsa asked the group. They stopped mumbling and stared up at her in unison. They all, in unanimity, blushed and said:

"We can't sew." Elsa cocked her head slightly to the left.

"You see, being mages, we constantly get into fights with dark mages and enemies, we rip clothes a lot while on jobs." Yuka explained, "Which, unfortunately for us, entitles a huge amount of sewing and stitching."

Sherry sat back onto her knees, "And for whatever reason, none of us can sew. We all tried multiple times, but we could never do it. No matter how much love and caring we put into it!" Elsa sweat-dropped.

"So what do you do when your clothes are ruined?"

"We usually just buy new ones." Lyon shrugged. Elsa sighed.

"Why would you do that? That is such a waste of money. Is that what you did for these outfits?" The group looked down at their outfits, the same ones they had on yesterday. They all nodded and Elsa sighed again. These people were almost as bad as Anna.

"You could probably tons of money if you just sewed them yourself, if all you do is wear the same type of outfit every day."

"Which is why we need you, Elsa! If you help us sew our clothes and help us with chores and things, we'll teach about Fiore and Lyon'll help you with learning about magic thingys!" Toby exclaimed.

"Are you sure? I could… be dangerous, you know. I would be better off just going away. Plus, you all do not have to pity me. You just met me after all."

"Please stay. We really need someone to fix our clothes."

"And help us cook."

"And get food, too. Food is good, too." Toby's stomach rumbled. Yuka raised a large eyebrow at his friend.

"Toby, how are you hungry already? We only ate about four hours ago

"That was a long time ago, Yuka! I'm a growing boy. I need food!"

"See! We need you so we can have more money! Please? Will you at least travel with us for a while? Maybe we can find out how you got in that ice in the first place."

Lyon interrupted, "Think of this…test-trial period as a repayment for getting you out of the ice. Without our moon drip, you would still be in that ice for who knows how long more."

_Maybe it would have been better for everyone if you had left me there_, Elsa thought to herself.

"Alright. I shall journey with you for a short period of time. If I do not feel that the arrangement is adequate enough, I will leave." Elsa nodded at the relieved four, who had jumped up in happiness. Toby jumped up and down in the background screaming, 'Food! More food money! Yay food!'

"That's all we're asking. Just give us a chance to prove ourselves, and maybe we'll find some more love to feel in all of this! After all, love is the most powerful force in the world! We'll be best friends, I know it, Elsa! I'll give you all the love you need!" Once again the hearts filled her vision as her pink pigtails bounced around.

Elsa had a feeling she truly did not understand what she was getting into at the time.

* * *

"And the plans?"

"All set, Master. Only a few last pieces need to be set before we can move in on her."

"Do not fail me. This girl, she has the magically power of a hundred of those Fairy Tail brats, if the legends are true of course. When we harvest the magical energy, nothing will be able to stop us from achieving our goal.

"Yes, sir."

"If you fail me, though, there will be no forgiving you. You know what happens to those who do not follow my orders."

A slight croak was heard, "Yes, sir. I understand the consequences clearly. I will not let you down, sir."

The heels of the subordinate's shoes clicked away as the thick doors closed out the light once again.

"Here I come my little Snow Queen."

* * *

(1)Irian lights, also known today as fireworks, were bright explosions of different colors used in many Arendellian traditions and celebrations.

* * *

Hello, readers. I must apologize for the later update. Midterms at my school take a whole week, and I still have to take one on Monday (yeah).

I hope you all liked the chapter.

I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows that you people give me. It gets my brain into writing mode and I can get a lot more done at one time when I have inspiration and ideas to bounce off of.

Continue to review and favorite if you have not already. All kinds of reviews, even flames, are accepted here. They help me address what I am doing wrong so I can fix.

Again, my sleep is calling. May you all dream good dreams (if it's night where you are. If it's not then… have a good day I guess).

Signed,

I am One with the Wind and Sky


End file.
